The Fair
by Scorpio Grudge
Summary: An interesting event in the U.S. catches the eye of Dumbledore and especially Snape.


[Characters are the creation of JK Rowling. I am not claiming them as my own, nor attempting to make money from them, and neither should you. Information from http://www.artfair.org used without permission.]

The Fair

a story by Scorpio Grudge

* * *

**June, 199X**

A newspaper was pushed across the desk to him. "What's this?" He didn't touch it. 

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of it; perhaps Voldemort's influence is not as far-reaching as we had feared." There was a smile in Dumbledore's voice, but not on his face. 

Snape picked up the paper and noted immediately that it was not local. Wizarding, yes, evidenced by the large moving picture on the front page, but he had never heard of the Ann Arbor Wizarding News. "Never heard of it," he said, glancing over the headlines, which all seemed fairly mundane and not to his interest at all. 

Now Dumbledore did smile. "As I thought. Page three, if you would, Severus." 

Opening the paper, Snape looked at page three and startled at what he saw. "Is this a joke?" He hurriedly read the article. 

"Not a joke. I contacted some acquaintances overseas, and apparently, this is an increasingly popular event. It's been held for decades. It attracts wizards from all over the world." The old wizard looked distantly thoughtful. "Surprising we've never heard of it." 

"I should say so! I simply can't believe... The Ministry... What are those Americans--" 

"Actually, I believe, in a most inexplicable turn of events, there is actually cooperation between the wizarding and non-magical communities of the city. Far beyond the Ministry's own dealings with the English government." There was a gentle look of amusement on Dumbledore's face as he watched Snape sputter. 

"But... I just can't..." Finally giving up on words, Snape looked at Dumbledore, helpless. 

"Surprising, yes. I thought it might be something you'd be interested in seeing. And... bring back a report on what you find, of the area and events and the community." 

Snape slumped back in the chair, looking more confused than ever. 

Dumbledore just smiled and shrugged. "Your summer is yours to do with as you wish, of course, Severus." 

"I'll... think about it." He stood and started to leave. 

"Oh, please, take this with you. You may need it." 

Pausing and giving the headmaster a wary look, Snape snatched the paper and strode from the office. 

He couldn't imagine such a thing taking place in the English wizarding community. Cooperation between Muggles and wizards aside, it was... mind-boggling. Snape looked at the paper again, reading the headline of the half-page article. 

_BRING OUT YOUR INNER ARTIST AT THE ANN ARBOR STREET DARK ARTS FAIR, JULY 18, 19, 20, 21, 199X_

*******

The internet. Snape found it a crude wasteland of information scattered between mounds of pornography. Naturally it had been established in the United States. 

He glanced around the small library to see that no one was watching; luckily, during the summer, Hogsmeade was an even more quiet town, and the library was positively dead. He performed a search and looked at the list of links that was returned. 

The first site seemed the most promising, looking to be the main site for the event. 

http://www.darkartsfair.org 

He rolled his eyes. This was like Voldemort walking down Diagon Alley with a big sign that read 'I am the Dark Lord' and the Dark Mark hovering over his head. 

Snape clicked the link. 

The site was relatively bare bones, relating just enough information for the curious. He browsed the collection of press articles collected, and just shook his head at them. 

_Through the years, the Street Dark Arts Fair has often been recognized as the finest outdoor visual dark arts event in the country._

_The artist members of the National Association of the Independent Dart Artists selected the Ann Arbor Street Dark Arts Fair as the highest quality outdoor visual dark arts festival of any in the country. The Fair is a leader in the industry because of the rigorous jury system used to select the artists, and this year's fair promises to be one of the best ever._

_Kids can make their own works of dark arts at the Dark Artsful Kid Zone, with projects created by dark arts teachers from the Michigan Dark Arts Education Association..._

Snape closed the window and rubbed his forehead. To have grown up in this Ann Arbor probably would have sent his life in a very different direction that didn't involve Voldemort. Quite possibly he'd have to re-examine his low opinions of Americans, if only in that city. 

First making sure there was no evidence on the monitor of what he had been looking at, Snape stood and left the library slowly. This was a lot to consider, and a lot to plan. 

He had to head to the States in July after all. 

* * *

Notes: 

Mostly this is one big in-joke. The Ann Arbor Street Art Fair is probably the single most horrifying thing about living here, as it draws massive crowds of nitwits who have no idea where they're going, making complete nuisances of themselves. Ann Arbor is also the most liberal city in the state, and it would not surprise me at all for the city government to happily cooperate with the magical community. 

This was also partially inspired by Strega Brava's I Never Forget a Face (Leafs? Pah. Go Wings!). 

And only one person will really understand the Ann Arbor Wizarding News (doesn't sound like much of a joke, but trust me, it is) and he won't be reading this. I owe Marcellus credit for it anyway. 


End file.
